Diablo con Vestido Azul
by TutsiPop
Summary: U/A - "¿Alguna vez han tenido la sensación de estar frente al mismo demonio? ¿No? Pues le presento a Umi Ryuuzaki y es el diablo en persona…" SongFic de la canción Diablo con vestido Azul… mucho humor… Ascot/Umi


DIABLO CON VESTIDO AZUL

Disclaimer: Magic Knight Rayearth (MKR) no me pertenece, los créditos son en su totalidad al maravilloso grupo CLAMP

SongFic basado en la canción del mismo nombre del grupo Los Rockin Devils

_fi fi fa fa fo fo fo_

_Miren a la puerta ya llegó _

"_¿alguna vez han tenido la sensación de estar frente al mismo demonio? ¿No? Pues le presento a __Umi Ryuuzaki y es el diablo en persona…"_

_pelo largo y sin crepe_

_Lentes negros y botas de charol_

_Sus aretes son a gogo _

"_que no los engañe su bonita apariencia, si, tal vez tenga unas piernas de ensueño, largas como si no tuvieran fin, una cabellera que pareciera una cascada de agua limpia y su piel de porcelana, hacen tener los pensamientos más impropios al más persignado del mundo… usualmente trae puesto lo más exclusivo de la moda en ropa, como las botas de un charol limpio y aretes retro… es una lástima que oculte esos bellos ojos azules tras los lentes oscuros que se pone aunque sea de noche, pero según ella, la luz de las cámaras de los paparazis le molestaban… si, ella es modelo. Y de las más locas… "_

_La reina de la pista cuando baila el rock _

"_Yo la conocí antes de que saltara a la fama, era una chica normal, con problemas de adolescentes normales (la escuela, los novios, la pubertad) pero desde que el Gurú Clef la vio bailar en aquel club, todo fue en picada… no se asusten, no es ningún mago, así se hace llamar por que según él, es el "Gurú" de la moda… "_

"_Yo creo que es un patán…"_

"_¿Qué quién soy yo? Bueno, mi nombre es Ascot Takayama, amigo de la infancia, asistente personal y eterno enamorado…" _

-¿SE PUEDE SABER EN QUE DABLOS ESTAS PENSADO ASCOT? – Grito enfurecida la modelo – ¡tengo 2 minutos gritándote por mi agua!

-discúlpame Umi – dijo bajando la cabeza el chico mientras corría para llevarle un poco de agua embotellada y unas toallas para la cara – sabes, me llamo tu madre y dice...

-dile que estoy ocupada…

-pero Umi…

-¡Dije que estaré o-cu-pa-da! – Termino tajante – diablos para ser tan alto eres taaan torpe

-si Umi… lo que tú digas...- y volvió a bajar la cabeza

"_si, ya sé que me trata peor que la basura, para ella soy la escoria que cae de la basura… o menos. Pero, aun así yo sé que es una buena chica y que…"_

-¡ASCOT! CABEZA HUECA…Te he dicho mil veces que la ropa de las sesiones fotográficas deben estar ordenada por colores… blanco con blanco, rojo con rojo y amarillo con amarillo… ¿acaso eres daltónico?

-Discúlpame Umi… no volverá a pasar

La modelo hizo gesto de fastidio

"_como les decía… algún día me corresponderá..."_

_Lo que ella dice eso ha de ser _

_Ella es un demonio con el cuerpo de mujer _

"_lamentablemente Umi, no tiene el mejor carácter para los trabajadores (fotógrafos, maquillistas, peinadores y demás asistentes) pero cada vez que ella pisa la pasarela o salía en la portada de alguna revista era ganancia segura, nunca perdían al contratarla… por eso la soportan. Y es que en muchas ocasiones he tenido que intervenir para que no la arresten por ser tan grosera en la calle. Yo sé que está mal justificarla, pero ¿Qué más puedo decir?_

_Ella se sabe portar, como ella nadie puede bailar_

_En el café es la animación, en todas las fiestas la sensación _

"_Aún recuerdo cuando éramos más jóvenes y bailaba sin que nada le importara, sonreía coquetamente cuando quería que el despachador de los helados le pusieran una bola de nieve más grande… esa era una época más feliz. Aunque se sabe comportar, cuando tiene entrevista hasta parece mentira verla, tan educada e inteligente y que decir de la cámara… ¡LA AMA!_

-¡ASCOT! – Volvió a gritar la modelo – me esta hablando Clef, dice que cambiaste la sesión para _VOGUE_

-Si Umi

-¿Por qué diantres hiciste eso?

-me dijiste que te sentías cansada – contesto el joven apenado

-¿estás loco? ¡ES _VOGUE_! Por todos los dioses, mi carrera depende de lo que esa revista diga de mí

-lo siento Umi – decía el chico casi en el piso

-eres un inútil nunca haces nada bien… arregla todo, llama a los maquillistas, quiero un look natural, no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo mismo que en las pasarela de Paris, parecía payaso de circo, comida china de buffet, muero de hambre, agua embotellada de Suiza y que los accesorios sean de _CARTIER,_ en especial quiero un brazalete de diamantes, el vestido rojo estará bien… ¿entendiste?

-Si Umi – anotaba con rapidez – por cierto el vestido azul de _VERA WANG _que despreciaste va en camino de regreso

-está bien…

Decía la modelo mientras limaba sus uñas y el joven ayudante le pasaba otra botella de agua

-al parecer la señorita Kardashian lo usara esta noche…

Los ojos de la peliazul se abrieron como platos

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!

Ascot tapo su cabeza con la pequeña libreta del miedo

-¿Kim "Fat ass" Kardashian quiere usar MI vestido?

-tu dijiste que era feo

-esa mujer está loca, jamás en la vida entrará en ese vestido, esta gorda, que digo gorda, es una ballena…

-pues la gordita ha sabido moverse en la farándula – dijo casi sin pensar

Ella lo miro con odio e infló sus cachetes, él sabía que eso solo significaba una cosa… Un Ataque de Ira…

-¡ASCOOOOTTTT…. QUIERO ESE VESTIDO PARA LA SESION DE _VOGUE… _AAAA-HOOOO-RAAAAAA!

-Pero Umi…

-lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero….

Repetía una y otra vez destrozando los muebles del camerino donde estaba descansando, el _staff _que estaba cerca solo miraba como la bella mujer aventaba las cosas y quebrando todo a su paso como un dragón enardecido, mucho la compararon con Godzilla…

-Umi cálmate por el am… - el chico no pudo terminar la frase por que la peliazul le había quebrado un jarrón de vidrio en la cabeza.

-dije que quiero ese vestido, y más te vale que en la próxima portada de_ VOGUE _lo tenga puesto

Y sin decir más, salió del camerino hecha una furia…

_Diablo con vestido_

_Con vestido_

_Diablo con vestido azul _

"_para bien o para mal, siempre le cumplo sus caprichos... Afortunadamente como dijo alguna vez una de sus mejores amigas, soy un Cabeza Dura… y ahí estaba ella, posando con unos enormes zapatos de plataforma plateados y el vestido asimétrico azul que me costó un poco de sangre, pero no es la primera vez y estoy casi seguro de que no es la última…"_

-Ascot… ¿estas sangrando? – Pregunto de pronto una chica rubia – ¿no me digas que otra vez Umi te golpeo?

-No es nada Fuu... – dijo calmado

-nada de eso, deberías ir con Hikaru a que te cure

-¿pero que no ella es veterinaria?

-¿y eso que? Sabe suturar heridas muy bien, y trabaja aquí cerca… además creo que tengo que hablar muy seriamente con su majestad Ryuuzaki… ¡eso que te hizo no está nada bien!

El chico suspiro

-anda, anda… un descanso de 15 minutos no te caerán mal

-¿estas segura?

-estaremos bien… anda y si te pregunta Hikaru que paso, dile la verdad… Umi será nuestra mejor amiga, y por esa razón me veo obligada a decirle que su comportamiento es inapropiado…

-Gracias Fuu…

"_Umi Ryuuzaki será el mismo demonio, pero tiene 2 amigas que la ponen en su lugar cuando se le sube la fama a la cabeza… a veces creo que si no fuera por Hikaru y Fuu, ella me hubiera matado desde hace mucho tiempo… lo último que vi desde el auto al salir fue a una muy molesta rubia que alegaba con Umi mientras ella bajaba la cabeza… y luego empezó a llover"_

…..20 minutos después

Un peculiar paciente estaba sentado a un lado de 2 perros y una tortuga en espera de ser dados de alta por la doctora pelirroja…

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿me dices a mi o le preguntas al Husky rojo?

-a ti tontuelo – dijo sonriendo la pelirroja

-me siento mejor, claro que cualquiera esta mejor que aquel pobre gato que fue castrado – termino señalando una de las jaulas de rehabilitación

La doctora río

-eres muy gracioso, no sé porque dejas que Umi te maltrate así

El chico se encogió de hombros

-como sea, hoy la herida estuvo más honda… y me preocupas mucho, porque con los ataques de ira que tiene….

-sí, lo se…

-solo, cuídate mucho… también eres nuestro amigo y no quiero…

De pronto una voz los interrumpió

-¿se puede? – Una cambiada Umi Ryuuzaki entraba abriendo completamente la puerta haciendo que el perro Husky aprovechara la ocasión y escapara

-Hikari… ¡rápido deténgalo! – Grito la pelirroja – tu y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar jovencita – sentencio antes de salir tras el animal

-¡LO SIENTOOO! – le respondió, pero su amiga ya se había perdido entre la lluvia que caía en la ciudad

Ascot la miraba apenado, su cabello castaño le cubría los ojos, sentía un gran amor por la peliazul, pero las chicas tenían razón, los ataques de ira que tenía su amada cada vez eran más fuertes, y un día de esto lo podía matar y ella solo se preocuparía de no mancha sus botas

-Ascot lo siento mucho…

-si siempre los sientes – dijo sin mirarla

-eso no es verdad…

-¿hablas en serio? – levanto la mano y empezó a enumerar – me aventaste tu bolso a la cara porque no te abrí la puerta del coche a tiempo, me abofeteaste porque tu ropa no estaba lista en la tintorería, me encajaste el tacón de tu zapato porque no te conseguí comida china y estoy hablando solo del mes pasado, trabajo contigo desde hace 8 años y por favor no me hagas recordarte todo lo que me haces cuando estás en tu periodo…

La chica hacía gestos de dolor

-de verdad, de verdad, de verdad lo siento Ascot, pero es que veces no logro controlar mi temperamento

-¿a veces?

-está bien, siempre… - dijo con fastidio

-al menos eres sincera

-¡ESO! Por favor créeme cuando te digo que lo siento… ¿me perdonas?

El castaño respiro hondo

-¿sabes porque he aguantado todo este tiempo?

La chica se sonrojo

-he soportado todos tus arranques de ira porque me gustas y lo sabes bien… nadie que te ame tanto soporta tales maltratos… pero hoy, hoy fue diferente

-Ascot...

-hoy he abierto los ojos y no pienso soportar más tus maltratos...

Umi bajo a cabeza totalmente apenada

-… AMENOSDEQUESALGASCONMIGO…

La peliazul levanto el rostro solo para encontrar a un chico más rojo que un tomate, rígido por los nervios y a simple vista ni siquiera estaba respirando

-… es… es en serio… u...umi…

-Ascot… - dijo mientras le tomaba el rostro con las manos – Fuu me dijo que necesito ir a terapia de grupo para el control de ira… cuando haya terminado con las sesiones me encantaría salir contigo… no quiero que tengas por novia a una loca

-¿de verdad? –

Ella asintió con la cabeza

-ahora, tranquilízate… creo que debemos tomarnos unas vacaciones, la próxima semana ayudare a Hikaru a cambiarse de departamento, después de eso nos iremos de vacaciones a una playa, pero antes que nada debo controlar el problema…. Así que… no seas malo y búscame un lugar para tratarlo… ah… y que sea discreto… por favor…

Y le dio un beso en la mejilla, se dio la media vuelta y salió del lugar contoneando las caderas…

"_esta mujer es IN-CRE-IBLE… es que… ni yo creo lo que acaba de hacer… me dijo por favor… siiiiiiii, tengo una oportunidad"_

_Lo que ella dice eso ha de ser _

_Ella es un demonio con el cuerpo de mujer _

_Diablo con vestido_

_Con vestido_

_Diablo con vestido azul _

FIN

NOTAS DE A AUTORA:

Holas a todos, espero que les haya gustado la historia… si se dan cuenta de cierto detalle verán que estoy preparando algo importante, pero aún me falta la historia de Fuu… pero saldré de viaje a Guadalajara y no podre llevarme la laptop… pero regresando y subiendo historia, ok.

TutsiPop


End file.
